DEATH BATTLE!
DEATH BATTLE! is a very popular web-based video show hosted by "Wizard" (Ben Singer) and "Boomstick" (Chad James) presented by ScrewAttack. The show pits two or more fictional characters from different medias such as movies, comics, manga, television programs, literature, video games, and even PSAs and create a simulated battle to the death. The characters are analyzed with their respective powers, strengths, and weaknesses, to determine a winner. The show's first season has 25 episodes. The first 18 episodes were featured exclusively on ScrewAttack's YouTube account, and starting with episode 19 the series is now posted to the redesigned Screwattack.com, with a delayed posting of past fights to their YouTube page. Season 2 premiered on May 31, 2013, more than four months after the first season finale. The season ended on December 15, 2015, with a total of 32 episodes for the season, bringing the total number of DEATH BATTLE episodes to 57. Season 3 premiered on March 16, 2016 in order to focus on finding more staff to expand their series. The season ended on December 21st, 2016, with a total of 14 episodes for the season, the shortest season so far, bringing the total number of DEATH BATTLE episodes to 71. Season 4 premiered on February 1, 2017 with the first fight revealed in January 2017. The season ended on December 20th, 2017 with a total of 16 episodes, bringing the total number of DEATH BATTLE episodes to 87. Season 5 premiered on February 7, 2018. The season ended on December 19th, 2018 with a total of 16 episodes, bringing the total number of DEATH BATTLE episodes to 103. Season 6 premiered on February 6, 2019. On February 4, 2019, ScrewAttack announced that they changed the name of the channel to keep up with the YouTube landscape. Format Overview The idea of the show is to pit two or more fictional characters and pit them against each other in a simulated "death battle". Before the start of the battle, an analysis of the character's powers are listed together with their other stats such as strengths, weaknesses, physicality (weight, height, age, intellect), and weapons. This is done by extensive research of each of the characters, and taking notes from various known experts, collaboration from various conventions (e.g. Comic-Con), official websites, and franchise encyclopedias. People and fans are sometimes interviewed in these conventions to know their opinions about the battle.[2] All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the character's canon universes. If the characters has multiple versions, the most well-known and modern version will be the one chosen. After studying the characters, a conclusion is made to who is the winner and the reason he/she is triumphant. This is shown in a form of a virtual battle in either 2D sprites or 3D CGI. Many of the characters involved are voiced by many of the YouTube personalities such as MasakoX and ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. Because the show is entitled "DEATH BATTLE!" and its idea is to create a virtual "fight to the death", characters in the virtual simulation kill their opponents, even though many of them are canonically indifferent to killing (such as Batman, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Rebecca Black). These are made as a "What If" scenario for entertainment purposes, and does not go against the accuracy of the analysis of the respective winner. In the case of Justin Bieber versus Rebecca Black however, the battle was satirically made for comedic purpose. As of episode 51, 2D battles are animated by Mali and Zack and 3D battles are animated by Torrian Crawford. Scheduling ScrewAttack! typically releases a new DEATH BATTLE! three weeks after the current DEATH BATTLE!. In the first two weeks they release a teaser about each combatant, primarily about their background and in the third week the DEATH BATTLE! is released at various times. After the battle ScrewAttack! will reveal the next combatant(s) for the next match-up, and the process restarts again. On Tuesdays, starting with Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, a special live-stream, dubbed DEATH BATTLE! Live, is ocassionally hosted on Twitch and Youtube at 8:00 pm Central Time by Ben Singer, Chad James, and Craig Skistimas. During the live-stream they answer questions about their plans for the show and the actual battle, and a live poll of the current battle is featured. The battle that usually holds the livestream typically holds some significance. So far, only four live-streams have been hosted. Merchandise In order to promote DEATH BATTLE!, ScrewAttack! has released merchandise, primarily T-Shirts to help spread the word about the show. Due to merging with RoosterTeeth and its family, most T-Shirts are available on the RoosterTeeth store. * The first one known as DEATH BATTLE! T-Shirt is a black T-Shirt with the logo in the center, with blood splatters behind the logo to illustrate the bloody motif of the show. To promote it, ScrewAttack! released a joke DEATH BATTLE! known as DEATH BATTLE! VS The World, in which the T-Shirt was analyzed and was put in a fight with all T-Shirts, but emerged victorious. * The second shirt known as ScrewAttack Classic DEATH BATTLE Logo Tee features a grey T-Shirt with the grey logo in the centered. This shirt greatly resembles the first one, albeit the blood splatters. This shirt has frequently been worn by DEATH BATTLE! staff members at ScrewAttack! * The third one known as First Fallen, is so far the most graphically designed T-Shirt. Unlike the previous two, the DEATH BATTLE! logo is moved to the bottom, with the entire center of the shirt showing 60 skulls. As the name of the shirt implies, the skulls represent the first 60 DEATH BATTLE! combatants who lost (and were subsequently killed), with each skull showing some iconic trait of the character (Boba Fett with half of his helmet, Goku with his hair, and Goomba and Koopa's skulls being shaped to resemble them as opposed to standard human skulls). * The fourth one, known as ScrewAttack Death Battle Logo Tee is similar to the original DEATH BATTLE T-shirt, but features the new logo instead. * The fifth one is a plain red shirt with Wiz's line at the start of every death battle "Weapon & Armor & Skills & DEATH BATTLE". Rules Note: While some rules have been officially stated, some are generally implied during DEATH BATTLE! * The combatants can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both official universes (or if they exist in the same universe, as seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale). Otherwise, they cannot know each other's move-sets. Even if they do know of each other in canon, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight. Although they are allowed to know the other combatants name, as shown in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. * A Death Battle, as entitled, has to end with the loser dying (though not necessarily at the hands of the winner, as shown when Dan Hibiki accidentally ingested one of Hercule Satan's capsules), or at least "dead" as far as physical forms are concerned (for example, being reduced to little more than a ghost, or gods and similar characters left with no working mortal avatar to continue fighting with). * Pacifist combatants will not have their peaceful nature interrupt the fight, and both combatants will have any personality restraints from killing removed. * All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the combatants' canon universes. In addition, all consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts. * Characters with multiple incarnations (such as Link, Spider-Man, Deadpool or Godzilla), will be composites combining the best aspects of their various incarnations, unless said incarnation is drastically different from other incarnations. If a specific incarnation of a character is chosen, the canon used will most likely be the most popular depiction. * To get as many common abilities as possible, the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active combatant, so long as it is within their prime (as seen with Batman and Toph Beifong). * To ensure fairness, no player influences can be present during the battle. This includes player-customized move-sets (in the case of Final Fantasy and Legend of Zelda) as well special combatant training from player (in the case of wild Pokemon). Episodes Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= Confirmed Death Battles There are currently three confirmed Death Battles. *Galactus VS Unicron was confirmed at a panel at MAGfest panel. *Ruby VS Maka was confirmed at ConBravo 2016. *Wizard VS Boomstick as the finale of Death Battle, also confirmed at ConBravo 2016. Characters that are banned from Death Battle In the episode of DEATH BATTLE cast "Banned from DEATH BATTLE," they mentioned characters that will not appear in Death Battle due to reasons. * Yoda: The reason why Yoda was banned is due to Ben Singer's frustration of Yoda's fighting skills and pacifism. * Characters who are only portrayed in books, due to them lacking a seeable physical appearance to build a sprite or 3D model off. Animators *[https://mobile.twitter.com/BenBSinger Ben Singer]- Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Zitz VS Leonardo, Yoshi VS Riptor, Felicia VS Taokaka, Kratos VS Spawn, Bomberman VS Dig Dug, Vegeta VS Shadow, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Master Chief VS Doomguy, Eggman VS Wily *[https://www.youtube.com/user/ShortFactor Mr. Lange]- Zelda VS Peach, Thor VS Raiden, Link VS Cloud, Batman VS Spider-Man, Pikachu VS Blanka, Goku VS Superman, He-Man VS Lion-O, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, Ivy VS Orchid *[https://www.youtube.com/user/link1812/featured Mali]- Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Pokémon Battle Royale, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Gaara VS Toph, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom *[https://www.youtube.com/user/spritefan2/featured?disable_polymer=1 Derek]- Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare *[https://mobile.twitter.com/AnimatedTorrii Torrian]- Terminator VS RoboCop, Godzilla VS Gamera, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Yang VS Tifa, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Hulk VS Doomsday, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Power Rangers VS Voltron, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Sephiroth VS Vergil, Crash VS Spyro, Ryu VS Jin, Black Widow VS Widowmaker *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG2GN9blkxnAlbrD2AqsBYA Eric]- Luigi VS Tails *[https://www.youtube.com/user/CrucifyFixation Jaws]- Fulgore VS Sektor *[https://www.youtube.com/user/XxZackAttack27xX Zack]- Batman VS Captain America, Ryu VS Scorpion, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Guts VS Nightmare, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Sora VS Pit, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Aquaman VS Namor, Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam *[https://www.youtube.com/user/AquilaHarukaze Aquila]- Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Lucario VS Renamon *[https://mobile.twitter.com/deejayhyuga Deejay]- Dante VS Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter *[https://www.youtube.com/user/spriteguywithflash Domination]- Bowser VS Ganon, Mewtwo VS Shadow *[https://www.youtube.com/user/kixx6 KiXx6]- Flash VS Quicksilver *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAgxpY_5KXXNR3UusPBRZJw PsychoDino]- Flash VS Quicksilver *[https://mobile.twitter.com/CVAnimation Jetz]- Cammy VS Sonya, Ken VS Terry, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Natsu VS Ace, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, Naruto VS Ichigo, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai, Carnage VS Lucy, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Ultron VS Sigma, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Aquaman VS Namor, Mega Man Battle Royale *[https://mobile.twitter.com/xKayasx Kayas]- Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Venom VS Bane, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Ultron VS Sigma, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Aquaman VS Namor *[https://mobile.twitter.com/JRAnimated Jerome]- Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Power Rangers VS Voltron, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Sephiroth VS Vergil, Crash VS Spyro *[https://www.youtube.com/user/TheRegularGuysXD/featured?disable_polymer=1 Kiid]- Sub-Zero VS Glacius, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Aquaman VS Namor, Mega Man Battle Royale *[https://www.youtube.com/user/blindferretent BlindFerret]- Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog, Mario VS Sonic (2018) *[https://www.youtube.com/user/xkareloadedx Kervin]- Naruto VS Ichigo, Black Panther VS Batman, Sora VS Pit, Carnage VS Lucy, Ultron VS Sigma *[https://www.youtube.com/user/NintendoStar01/featured?disable_polymer=1 Benny]- Black Panther VS Batman *'Noelle Apolinario '- Jotaro VS Kenshiro *[https://mobile.twitter.com/CaptainsLantern Kristina]- Crash VS Spyro, Ryu VS Jin, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Thanos VS Darkseid, Black Widow VS Widowmaker *[https://mobile.twitter.com/david_SXR123 David]- Ryu VS Jin, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Thanos VS Darkseid, Black Widow VS Widowmaker *[https://mobile.twitter.com/carriles88 Alex]- Optimus Prime VS Gundam *[https://mobile.twitter.com/HyperJerk HyperJerk]- Carnage VS Lucy, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Ultron VS Sigma *[https://mobile.twitter.com/DuckyDraws Samantha]- Nightwing VS Daredevil *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbl_Wd55rnxtMIhc6mYcIDw?app=desktop Min]- Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Captain Marvel VS Shazam *[https://www.youtube.com/user/IsmaHAWK Ismahawk]- Nightwing VS Daredevil *[https://mobile.twitter.com/esoosa20 Erika]- Black Widow VS Widowmaker *[https://mobile.twitter.com/NanoAfrane Nano]- Black Widow VS Widowmaker *[https://www.youtube.com/user/Pizzaman432/featured?disable_polymer=1 Neil]- Captain Marvel VS Shazam Gallery DB_Previous_Logo.png|DEATH BATTLE logo during Season 1-2 DB_Redesigned_Logo.png|DEATH BATTLE Logo from Season 3 DEATH BATTLE! logo 2017.png|DEATH BATTLE logo from Season 4-current Trivia * It's been stated that the series had been inspired by the VS. Battle Series and Deadliest Warrior. ** However, as the former show actually didn't put fighters against each other, Ben Singer decided to do an actual series with actual fighting. * The original series' name was going to be Who Would Win?, and the original first episode (done completely by Ben Singer) even used that title. ** However, it was later changed to the current name along with Chad James joining the show. * Season 2 is the longest season containing 32 episodes. * Season 3 is the shortest season containing 14 episodes. * Season 5 is the first season to have a live-action Death Battle. * Season 5 is the only season not to feature a Joke battle. * Currently, each season has featured at least one combatant from Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Street Fighter and Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:ScrewAttack shows Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 6 episodes